Nobody Reads the Titles Anyways
by GreatGrammarGuru
Summary: Hogwarts is attacked by a school for Dark Wizards, and several of their students are abducted! this story follows the Marauders generation from the attack till whenever I feel like ending this thing. I have not decided any pairings yet. Oh, and it is semi-AU. That's all. I think.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly raced to the sound of bricks crumbling. Grey dust filled the corridor and choked her as she squinted, seeing three shapes huddled in the bleak. As the dust cleared, she identified them as James, Peter, and Sirius, the last of which was on his back and had his leg pinned under a chunk of the fallen debris. A wall of misshapen stone blocked almost the entire doorway to the potions room. Lilly quickly dropped to her knees and attempted to help the boys move the rubble off of Sirius' leg, but when he cried out in pain and blood welled from his trapped limb, the three students gave up their efforts. A feral growl could be heard rumbling from the other side of the collapse.

"What is in there?" Lilly demanded. Sirius looked up at her, both gritty stone dust and his own dark hair plastered against his forehead.

"A werewolf," he replied weakly, and Lilly's eyes widened. She took a count of the boys, their numbers only being three. Where there are three Marauders, there is always a forth.

"Is Remus in there with it?" She asked, and Sirius nodded mutely, resting his head against the cracked marble floor and breathing deeply. Lilly could see that Sirius' shirt was dampened with blood, causing it to stick to his dented ribs. He was hurt worse than just his leg being crushed.

A human scream echoed in the battered hallway, and James tore ferociously at the crumbled wall, his eyes wild and face pale with terror. His hands were scraped and cut against the rough rock, and Lilly pulled his shaking body away from the barrier. "If we accidentally bring down another slide, it will bury Sirius alive," she said- which caused James to back away from the wall and divert his attention to his fallen friend.

"Peter," James said quietly, kneeling next to Sirius. "You need to get you and Lilly out of here. Take the map, go get some help; a teacher."

"I'll try," Peter croaked out, timidly taking Lilly's hand, his palm sweaty and fingers twitching. Lilly snatched her hand away from the small boy, causing him to recoil slightly.

"I'm not leaving you two here alone!" She yelled, taking James by the arm and forcefully pulling him away from Sirius, which sent James sprawling across the ground. "I know twice as much about first aid as either of you. I need to stay here with Sirius. You go with Peter and get help," she said to James. A yelp came from across the rubble.

"What if the werewolf gets out?" James asked.

"All of us will be done for if a teacher is not here before then."

James knelt next to her, staring anxiously down at Sirius. James took his friend's clammy hand. "I- I am going to leave you with Lilly for a short while. I know you two do not really get along great, but she- she knows her stuff. I will be back soon- so will Peter. We are just going to get some help, so... be your stubborn self and do not go anywhere." James got shakily to his feet, and then stood firm, keen determination in his dark eyes. He pulled the Marauder's map from his pocket and took Peter by the arm, leading him away into the destruction.

Lilly sat alone, holding Sirius' head on her lap. He was pale, but his cheeks were flushed and his temperature was rising. "Hold on Sirius," she whispered "Help is on the way." She looked to the wall. After a few pained howls a while ago, the other side had gone silent.

"Remus?" She asked nervously, uncertain if she would hear his soft voice answer her. She liked Remus best of all the Marauders; he had never hurt Severus or teased her.

"Lilly, is that you?" A hoarse voice called back, and though it was not a Marauder's, Lilly knew this voice very well.


	2. Homework Kills

"Severus!" She cried in alarm, jolting Sirius momentarily. Carefully she laid Sirius' head against the floor, and crept to the wall, eerily aware of the fact that it could collapse at any moment. She found a gap in the stone wide enough she could fit her whole hand through, and she called into it. "Severus, over here!"

First an eye, and then a hand appeared through the hole. Lilly grasped Severus' cold, bloodied fingers with both her hands, gasping at how cool they were. "Severus, thank god you are alright. Is Remus there?" Severus' hand twitched, and he was silent for a couple of seconds.

"He is for now, but... the werewolf bit him. He is sort of... hallucinating. I think," Severus added at the end. Lilly frowned, and reminded herself not to panic. Severus was good with potions, he would be able to mix something that would slow the effects of the bite.

"Oh Severus, why are you even here?"

"I was doing my potions homework. Why are you here?"

"The school was attacked by a rove of dark wizards. I heard a collapse over here, so I came. All of the boys are alive, but Sirius got caught really badly in the collapse, he is trapped. The others went to get help, but that was a while ago. They have not come back yet Severus." Lilly clutched the cool hand between hers tightly. "You do not suppose they were attacked by an enemy, do you?"

"No," Severus replied, "They will be fine. James has that magic map, remember? Anyways, what is Sirius' condition?"

"He is unconscious. He has been coming back to me every once and a while, but he is looking really bad, and bleeding a lot. I am scared Severus." Severus caught his breath, looking to the chains around the shaking supply cupboard. He was also scared.

"You will be alright Lilly, I promise. I will find something to help stop the bleeding, so you stay with Sirius, alright?"

"Alright," Lilly said from across the void, her warmth drifting away from his icy digits. Severus pulled his hand back into the half demolished lab and surveyed his surroundings. Most of the potions supplies were alright, and he still had his textbook with him, so he most likely could whip up a quick tincture to help Sirius.

_ I'm helping the Marauders of my own free will. _Severus thought, amused. _I didn't think I was such a good person._ He flipped open his text book, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder and upper back where a rogue claw had sliced through his shirt and flesh. The book margins were stained with blurring lines of notes Severus had made on the different tinctures; methods of making them, and their effectiveness. He found with ease a mixture that guaranteed it would stop bleeding when applied to a wound.

The supplies were significantly harder to dig out of the chaos. When he pulled the stalk of a damaged plant from under a slab of broken counter top, it caused a small avalanche of stones, prompting Lilly to cry in alarm, "Severus!"

"I am alright," Severus replied, squeezing purple juice from the thick nettle-like stalk into a small black cauldron. He could not find a spoon, so Severus pried half of a bent metal chair leg from a splintered seat and stirred the mixture until it began to thicken.

After what felt like hours Severus found he could barely pull the hunk of metal out of the pot, as the tincture had become so sticky. He got up from where he had been kneeling, his knees aching from being in the same position and his feet snipped and sliced. His arms wailed with exhaustion, and his hands burned cold from touching the plant raw. Severus found a glass transporting tube, and filled it with as much of the medicine as he could, stopping the top with a black rubber cork. "Lilly," he called through the gap.

Lilly slipped to the wall, her shins bloodied from kneeling next to Sirius. "Severus," she replied, both far too tired for more than one word conversations. Severus' hand appeared in the gap, a clear glass tube as long as a foot and as thin as a bottleneck grasped in it. Lilly took the tube. Severus' hand was speckled with frosted grey welts that felt cool to the touch. "How do I use it?" Lilly asked, turning the tube in her hands as she looked at the dark, chunky substance inside. The potion was hardly moving inside the container; it jiggled only slightly when Lilly shook it as fiercely as she could.

"You have to put it on the wound. I could not make one he could ingest." Severus explained breathlessly. Lilly nodded.

"I'll try it. How is Remus?" Lilly asked.

"No change." Severus replied. Lilly moved away from the wall, falling into the position of kneeling beside Sirius that made her body groan in protest. She tucked an arm under his sweat bdampened shoulders and tugged his body towards hers. Sirius' eyelids fluttered. His eyes met Lilly's, and then looked through them. Lilly realised with a start that Sirius could not see her.

Sirius' lower back was sticky with dried blood, and his leg being trapped made it difficult for Lilly to move him. He cried out in pain every time she attempted to sit him up. "Severus," the red-haired girl whispered to herself. "I hope this potion works." Lilly gritted her teeth and tugged his entire body straight in one go. Sirius screamed.


	3. There's a Monster in the Closet

The wound on Sirius' back was awful. Falling at a sharp angle onto the rocks that jutted from the ground caused one of them to become embedded sideways into his lower abdomen while still being attached to the floor. Worse, the cave-in that trapped Sirius' right leg prevented Lilly from being able to slide him sideways off of the infernal stone lance.

Lilly leaned Sirius forwards so that the teenager was slumped over on himself, exposing his torn back entirely. Uncorking the tube with her teeth, Lilly steeled her stomach and took some of the thick mixture in her hand. She swallowed bile as she reached her shaking pale hand into the open flesh of Sirius' back and sealed off the wounds inside. From there, she expended the majority of her medicine on the other surface wounds Sirius ailed from. His leg she did her best to help, but could not reach under the slate coloured stone far enough to touch the core of his injury.

There was a sound of wood cracking and metal groaning that drew Lilly's attention from her patient. Hugging Sirius' prone body to her chest with one arm, she cupped her mouth with the other and called out into the bleak. "Severus! Severus what was that?"

"The werewolf," Severus replied breathlessly. "I managed to lock him in the supply closet, but he's breaking the door." Severus watched in horror as silver fur moved behind the crack in the door. A sickly yellow eye appeared in the gap, its pupil a thin stroke of black. The pure, animalistic hatred in that cowardly eye caused a shiver to run down Severus' spine.

Remus moaned; a soft, whispering sound that could be nothing more than exhales of breath were it not for the pain in the Gryffindor's body language. Severus scampered to the place where the other boy lay, glad to be out of the sight of the monster in the closet.

"Remus," Severus fluttered over the Marauder, unsure of what to do. "What's wrong?" He muttered, knowing Remus could not answer him. Remus' skin had taken on an unhealthy transparency. Severus knew that symptom meant the werewolf venom had run the peak of its course, but his mind was so filled with other worries that he could hardly think straight.

Another splintering sound wrenched the room. Severus gulped in air, unsure of how much longer he would be able to. Hands shaking and knees weak, Severus drew his wand and pointed it steady at the large cupboard door. Another scream of wood filled the air, and the werewolf was now almost entirely free. It gnashed against the chains that held it, howling and snarling and frothing at the mouth. Severus swallowed, glancing at the window in the corner of the room. If he could just keep the beast off of them for a few more minutes, the sun would rise and the werewolf would become significantly less dangerous.

"Petrificus Totalis" Severus' voice shook, but the spell flowed unhindered from the end of his wand, the chains thickening and tightening around the monster that had almost broke loose. Severus breathed a sigh of relief for a moment, and then remembered the screaming he had heard and shuddered.

What kind of hell had their precious school been turned into while he was doing his homework? The Marauders had only come to the potions laboratory to tease him, and now they all could die together.

A peeling of sunlight glimmered through the dirty window; grey from the early time, but morning is morning. The werewolf's hulking form receded into that of a single dark wizard. The wizard shuddered, and then collapsed to the floor, still as solid as a stone statue. "Lilly? The werewolf changed back. I think we are going to be safe for now."

Lilly nodded, slowly stroking Sirius' forehead, then remembered that Severus could not see her. "I can hear you Severus," she called out. "Are you hurt? I heard something growling awfully loud."

"No, I am quite fine." Severus' voice sounded pinched, as though it was hard for him to speak.

"Severus, is something the matter?" Lilly moved to go and peek through the hole in the wall, but Severus replied as solidly as he could manage;

"Nothing is wrong. Stay with Sirius, he needs you more than I do right now."

"So you do need me."

"Lilly, this really is not a good time to be arguing. Just stay put! Please," Severus added as an afterthought, in a much softer voice. Lilly sighed, but knew that her friend would not budge.

"I will stay with Sirius." She glanced at the door, scowling "You know I am not so stupid as to leave him here to die alone."

"Do you suppose he will die then?" This was a new voice, one that made Lilly startle. It came from behind her, and she and she had to turn to see the newcomer. It was a pale skinned boy, with dark hair that nearly covered his grey eyes. He wore a no cloak, which instantly made Lilly defensive.


	4. Oooh! We Haven't Seen Him Yet!

"What do you want?" Lilly growled, moving to shield Sirius with herself. She had seen a student attack a teacher earlier, she wasn't about to take any chances with this one. She relaxed when she saw Peter peek his head out from behind the boy.

"L-Lilly? Th-this is R-r-regulus. He was th-the first person we found who was on our side." Regulus crouched next to Lilly, his face blank.

"I do not think we have been properly introduced yet. I am Regulus Black, Sirius' brother." He offered Lilly his hand, which she took hesitantly.

"Lilly Evans, I honestly do not really like your brother much."

"That is quite alright, honestly I do not either," Regulus sighed, standing up and sighing. "and yet, here we both are. Might as well help him, I suppose." Lilly was all in all a little shocked at Regulus' apparent apathy towards whether or not his own brother would die. Still though, despite this concern, she laid Sirius back against the cool floor and turned to the wall.

"Severus, are you still there?" She whispered across. Regulus' eyes moved from Sirius to Lilly.

"My God," he groaned "How many people are there trapped down here?"

"There is Remus, Severus, your brother, and us. And an enemy werewolf, but it is locked in the supply cupboard right now."

Regulus shook his head and looked down at Sirius again. He knelt next to his brother's leg. "Evans, tell Severus to get Remus and himself away from the collapse. I am going to try to get these rocks off of Sirius' leg."

"Is that not a little risky? You could wind up burying the both of you!"

"Of course I could, but he will die if we simply leave him, and we cannot try to dismantle this wall while he is lying here." Regulus glanced down the hallway he had come from. "I do not think this battle will be over soon either."

Lilly sighed and put her mouth to the jagged opening in the rocks. "Severus, Regulus is here. He is going to try to free Sirius of the rocks, so if you can hear me, please move Remus and yourself away from the wall."

"M'kay," Severus grunted, dragging himself back to his feet and staggering to where Remus was lying prone. "I got him Lilly," Severus did not really know whether or not he was speaking loudly enough for Lilly to hear him, but he moved Remus to the middle of the room anyways. Slumping against the table he had barely managed to drag Remus onto, Severus felt his eyelids droop. He was tired, and he let them.


	5. Brotherly Love

Lilly did not hear Severus answer her, but she heard shuffling and scraping on the other side. "Okay," She knelt next the Regulus, her knees cracking as she did so. "What are we doing now?"

"Go make sure that when this thing collapses Peter will not be caught in it. Sirius will kill me himself if Peter gets hurt on either of our accounts."

"Right," Lilly moved to Peter, not really listening to Regulus, just glad not to be the one responsible anymore.

Regulus moved the rocks slowly, starting with the small ones that did not seem to have any pressure on them. This loosened up the rocks digging into Sirius' bloodied flesh. Regulus forced himself to swallow the bile that was rising in his throat at the sight of his brother's mauled limb. Blood welled under his careful hands, catching itself in every crevice of his skin, under his nails and between his fingers.

Regulus moved to take off one particularly sharp looking rock, but when he grabbed it Sirius cried out in pain, his leg tensing. Sirius' muscles were visible, torn and gouged beneath the carved flesh.

Regulus tore a strip of his sleeve off, balling it up and putting it between Sirius' teeth. "Bite that, because I am not stopping." He advised, knowing Sirius probably could not hear him. Lilly gasped at the sight of the two, turning away when the next pained scream came from between Sirius' gritted teeth.

With the leg almost completely uncovered, Regulus decided to try to pull Sirius away from the mess of bloodied stones. He put his arms around Sirius' chest and began to pull the bigger boy away from the wall, but the movement shifted the rocks and caused a few to begin falling from the enormous pile. Without thinking, Regulus knelt over Sirius, his arms around his head, his back to the falling rocks.


End file.
